A Night Of Insanity: Part 2 of 4: JamesSirius
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: My friends and I spent a night writing smutty Oneshots. This AU features a James/Sirius pairing presented in a highschool color guard. Written in 20 minutes, edited in about 5. It's also a good example of why I should be aloud near a keyboard after 11pm.


**Author's Note: **

Welcome to "Night of Insanity" Part 2 of 4. I want to do a quick explanation as to what this is. Last weekend two of my friends came over, and somewhere between the hours of 11pm, and 1am, we had a fic writing contest. We were sitting in a circle, and we would challenge each other with specific pairings. I ended up getting:

Natsuo/Youji  
James/Sirius  
Kio/Soubi  
Ritsuka/Seimei

Each one came with specific other thing to incorporate (Fuzzy pink handcuffs for example) and specific settings (like a tuba slot). We'd then get twenty ish minutes to write the fic, and then we'd be forced to read it out loud. (The scariest time was when my brother almost walked in on us reading them. shakes head)

I call this night of insanity, because I haven't sat down and corrected these fics. I've read through them for spelling, grammar, and confusion, but I haven't changed it. So you get to read my unedited smut! joy.

This is my second one shot. This was one my friend gave me after I gave her Sirius/Remus in a tuba slot (which was based on a real life event... or joke... either or...) So she paid me back with this. It's an alternative universe, in which James, Sirius, and Remus are all in color guard (for those of you who don't know what Color Guard is, its the people who dance with flags, sabre(swords) and rifles in a marching band show). Sirius is on flag line, James is on sabre line, and Remus is on rifle line. Peter just isn't in it. The challenge was something along the lines of "James/Sirius, in guard, hot and horny after practice"... And so my lovely little mind came up with this...

By the way, it's based on a real life event right up until you get to anything romantic... after that it's all made up... but yes... the tubas seriously did walk through the guard practice where we were tossing rifles (which have great denting abilities) across the field... because they were too lazy to walk around us... rants about tubas...

* * *

****

"God," Sirius said, as he dropped his flag into the pile in the closet. "I can't believe she made us do 300 drop spins in a row."

"At least you didn't have to hold a sabre for 5 minutes without moving," James replied, "That's just pure torture." He threw his sabre carelessly on the floor. "Come on, it's not like we killed someone, we just "accidentally" dented a few tuba! And they shouldn't have walked through us. Come on! We're freakin' throwing rifles across the band. It's not a good place to be!" As he finished his rant he saw the sabre he had dropped a few seconds ago, bounce up and whack his best friend's hand. Sirius began to suck on his injured paw. "No here," James said, removing Sirius hand from his mouth. "Let me," he gently kissed the angry red welt.

"If you hit my mouth," Sirius whispered as James looked up at him. "Would you kiss it too?" Before James could reply Sirius' mouth was crashing down on his. Sirius' hands snaked around his body, pulling him closer. All he wanted was to feel his skin on that of his friend's.

They wrestled each other out of their clothes, falling carefully to the ground, trying to avoid the jumble of tape, silks, and radio equipment. Their tongues wrestled as did their bodies. James ended the kiss, and began to snake his tongue down his friends body, not stopping until he reached the pulsing nether regions.

He skillfully snaked his tongue up and down his friends long shaft, making Sirius gasp and moan so loudly that it was a wonder the band directors didn't come to see what was the matter.

"Oh my god!" Sirius gasped as James pulled his entire length into his mouth. "Have you done this before?" He asked between gasps. James just smirked around the length in his mouth. Suddenly James stopped.

"Rollover," he commanded, reaching up to the shelf. He knew the female guard members always had lotion on the shelves, and he had no other option. It would have to do. He found a nice jar with a vanilla scent. He carefully coated his fingers in the thick lotion. "Are you ready?" He asked as his fingered teased his friend dernier.

"Yes," Sirius gasped anxious for things to start. Without any hesitation James slide one finger into his friend's hole. He gently pumped up and down a few times before inserting the next finger. Sirius was writhing under him as his fingers scissored. He removed his fingers. Sirius moaned at the loss of the fingers.

"Hold on," James said, reaching for his sabre. He put a generous glob of lotion on it, before lining the curved edge up with the open hole. He gently pushed in, being careful not to insert it too far.

"What is that?" Sirius screamed as he felt the foreign object enter him.

"My sabre," James replied.

"That can't be it," Sirius replied trying to turn his head and see his friend. "Oh," he caught sight of the sabre. "That sabre."

"Of course that sabre, what did you think I was talking about?" The conversation ended when he found Sirius prostate.

James removed the sword, and lined himself up with Sirius. "Ready?"He asked. Without waiting for a reply he thrust all the way in, and waited for Sirius' body to adjust. Sirius moved his hips, to tell his friend that he was ready. James began to thrust, until they were both riding out the waves of their orgasms.

"Hi guys," Remus said, as he entered the closet to put up his rifle. "I can't believe what they put us through out there. We're sure going to feel that in the morning. Oh..." His voice faded off as he then saw his friends in the crumpled heap, and their clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Yes," Sirius replied smiling cheekily up at him. "We sure will..."


End file.
